User blog:Dragonpowereterno/prices of the game materials in 3.0.3
Prices in the game in this update and seen many price in which you can have advantage in selling or buying objects but in my humble opinion and thousands of army death of sword and arrow in this update 3.0.3 since afterwards it does not work and I am specifying in the golden age of cobalt and elderwood first the most rare. Cobalt is worth 10k gold coins if you try to buy it and sell it since this object is very common and easier to get it and more in the free coffer elder is worth at the time of selling it a value of 40k or 50k as 4 or 5 cobalt since this tree is ultra rare to find and with this value, if you want to buy it cheap, you must find it to convince someone a cheaper value but this is difficult to do and do not let yourself get ripped off because once I found someone asking for an elderwood with a value of 100k and this is exaggerated and impossible for one to obtain this tree so any value greater than 50k or minimum 2k of this value but if you do not buy it Arcanite a valuable material but not as much as before can have a value of 5k to 8k but more with the value of 7k if you are the only one with arcanite and someone asks you with despair wait since you can sell it with a value of 10k or more but never more than 12k or wait for you to see if it offers an amount of money that you can withdraw from the mine for the whole day with a loot of 15k or 20k rotwood is the same as the arcanite and this really if I got 20k since this person if he offered this amount of money, it is better to wait and see your investment in being a millionaire. Voidsteel I see it well at a value of 2k to 3k do not expect wonders with this metal and it is possible that this value is rejected by people or waiting for someone who needs it to see if it magically reaches value of 4k, 5k or 8k as magic but optimistic I see a value for desperation of 5k if it offers zenwood good this trunk I have never seen anywhere and when they offer it has no value so I do not know how much is the zenwood value and I've only seen it once in my life; -; but I estimate the same voidsteel value medium-value objects XD ammolite 1k or 1.8k I do not see much value as before and it is easier to go out in the mine, personally I keep them in my bank since these objects are used for saving and save them so that you can have a possible client that I need it but as much as possible is that I do not and I leave you screaming for hours that you sell it aragonite I see it with a value of 0.8k to 1.5k is not valuable and it is easy to find do the same as ammolite suggest a double value of the trader or 1k, do the same as the objects above. The normal objects to sell it topaz to xionite sell them at twice their value or a little less, it is preferable to sell them to the trader but you can expect someone who really needs it and thus get a decent amount. or The rest. Sell it to traden and only traden because they are ultra common and it is not a good idea to carry all the gold inventory what nobody wants or does not need Shoot it immediately or destroy that object to not bother or enrich the rest with experience here of found real gold on my way in the game secret weapon You get a wanwood that this can give you surprises for what they ask and I personally have given me a cobalt for just this object but I did not want to scam this person so I gave him my whole virtual gold bag. Save a wanwood and you will miraculously see a change in the novices these are the prices that seem fair and possible advantages of these in buying and selling in addition to miracles to multiply the virtual money: v. Category:Blog posts